Konoha Heights Academy
by Cathrinejennings2015
Summary: naruto and the gang thought that this would be a normal school year until the inuzuka twins show up


Okay so I'm writing this for my Sammy she told me to do a naruto oc fanfiction. So I'm going to do one for her. This story is basically just a naruto high school fic only with my oc who Just so happens to be kiba's younger Twin sister. Okay so here we go with the disclaimer Oh I don't own Naruto. I do own the my oc Renna but I do not own the oc Azuki Namikaze Miyukitanaka-uchiha does and I wold like to thank her for the oc. I'm not sure yet but this might be a neji x oc or a kankuro x oc you can vote on that in my poll on my profile I need one more oc

This is Renna's Oc Sheet  
Renna (Ren) Inuzuka Age: 16 Sex: Girl Thats Obvious Look at the summery Dog Partner Name: Botan Hair and Eye color: Dark Brown  
Looks: Renna Looks Similar to Kiba But That Is somewhat expected since they are Twins She Has the Same Red fang marks on her cheeks her hair is long and kind of Messy think Kurani's hair. She Is shorter then kiba by about four Inches She has a slight athletic build and her skin tone is a little lighter then kiba's. She commonly wears the color Blue. Here partner Botan looks like a husky puppy only she Has Reddish Brown and white fur. Personality: Ren is stubborn and head strong she loves her brother and loves to annoy him any chance she gets. She likes to have fun but she has her moments when she is calm and serious. She is protective of her Family and Friends and can't stand when some talks about her behind her back She is honest and Loyal but if you get on her nerves she can become as shikamaru would say it Troublesome.

No one's Pov  
Buzzzz Buzzzz Buzzzz buzz the noise was cut off by a hand reaching out and slamming on the offensive device a slight groan was heard from under the tangle of blankets "Okay Pups its time to wake your lazy butts up you start school today" they're Mother Tsume Inuzuka yelled from down stairs a girl shot up knowing not to piss her mother off this early in the morning. She yawned and stretched out she looked at her faithful companion and partner Botan She shook her head at her and got out off bed and when to her personal bathroom to take a quick shower. when she got out she wrapped a towel around her self she moved to her dresser and grabbed her outfit for the Day that included a black pair of standard shinobi pants a long sleeve fishnet shirt under a midnight blue sleeveless shirt and her Dark blue hoodie. she picked up her sleeping partner and exited her room she looked strait across the way to find her twin was leaving his room at the same time "ohayou* aniki*" she greeted him "Ohayou anego" he greeted with a yawn. "Kiba Ren get down here breakfast is done" Tsume yelled. The twins looked at each other and raced to and down the stairs Kiba winning. I beat ya this time anego Kiba said smirking at Ren. yeah what ever aniki they both went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat and let there dogs eat. Ren looked at the clock kuso its 8:25 Kiba we got to go Ren told kiba as she got up and grabbed her bag and picked up Botan. Kiba followed suit and the two left the house heading to Konoha Heights high school. The two walked all the way to the school not noticing a red and blonde blur rush past them nearly knocking Ren off balance kiba Growled as he grabbed her arm So she wouldn't fall over. Sorry they called over there shoulders. "Thanks aniki" Ren told kiba "no problem anego" he said with a grin. The tow walked into the school so they could get they're books and class time tables. The walked into the office and went up to the counter a women who was carrying a pig walked up to help them "Hello I'm Shizune can I help you two" she asked them. Kiba spoke up for them "yeah I'm inuzuka Kiba this is my sister Renna we're new her so we need our schedules." "Oh right Tsunade said we were getting two new students I have your stuff right here" shizune said as she handed them there papers "you guys almost have the same classes starting with your homeroom with kakashi in room 201 and your lockers are right next to each other" she added As the two looked at there schedules. Now if you follow me I will show you to your classes. The twins sighed and followed the women out of the office Ren put botan in her jacket and zipped it up and she looked at kiba who had his hood up and akamaru on his head. They nodded this is going to be an interesting year Ren said to him kiba nodded in agreement.  
Mean while in room 201.  
A group of teens where siting in the back of the class room. "Hey guys guess what." A girl with pink hair said as she went up to them "what is it sakura" a blonde boy asked her well I was just talking to Tsunade in the office and there is to new kids coming apparently they're Twins and there going to be in our home room sakura said excitedly thats great sakura the blond shouted "Oi dope shut up it's not that big of a deal." a raven haired boy snapped at him as he hit the blond upside the head. "Ow Sasuke teme why do you always have to hit me for." All he got was a "Hn" in response "a-are y-you o-okay naruto-kun" a girl with bluish black hair and lavender shaded pearly eyes asked with a blush on her face. "Yeah I'm okay hinata-chan thanks" naruto said. "Do you know what the look like sakura" a red haired girl who was standing next to naruto asked "no I don't unfortunately Azuki but I know one is a boy and one is a girl." Sakura said. "I wonder how strong they are" a brown haired boy who had pearly white eyes. "Why you scared neji" sasuke said smirking "Oi pipe down you guys I'm trying to sleep here" a boy who's hair looked like a pineapple aww shikamaru your always sleeping Azuki said laughing poking his head cut that out troublesome his said as her shot her a slight glare in which she playfully retuned. He rolled his eyes as he sat up and she yelped slightly as he pulled her into his lap with his arms around her waist he was ignoring the glare he was receiving from naruto. "Oi I said to leave my sister alone." Naruto said as he pointed at Shikamaru. Azuki rolled her eyes "and I said to leave me and shika alone naruto." she said sticking her tongue out "troublesome girl" Shikamaru said shaking his head at his girlfriends actions. Whatever you lazy bum Azuki said as she leaned back against him. Hey where is ino sakura wasn't she with you earlier a boy asked as he ate a bag of chips. She will be here in a few minutes she had dance comity stuff she had to take care of Choji sakura said to him as she sat down next to sasuke. I'm here ino called rushing to the group sakuraIthinkIseenthenewkidstheyhaddogswiththem she said in all one breath woah slow down and repeat that ino sakura said sweat dropping as she and the others looked at her with a blank look. Ino sat down next to choji I said I think I seen the new kids they had dogs with them. Where did you see them sakura asked on my way here they where with shizune ino said why would they have dogs naruto asked "because like how I use my bugs they probably use them as a weapons." A boy said from behind the group. "oh hey shino when did you get there?" naruto asked making sasuke face palm "He walked in with us you dope" he said. Oh I knew that naruto said scratching his neck as every one sweat dropped. "Okay people take your seats" kakashi said as he came into the class room reading his favorite book "Oi your late again you pervy teacher" naruto yelled pointing most the class shook there heads in annoyance. I am in no mood today naruto so sit down kakashi said as he snapped his book shut class we have two new students joining us so please make them feel welcome okay you two come on in. Kakashi said looking at the door. Every one welcome the Inuzukas kakashi said in a board tone as the twins walked in some of the girls where already fan Girling over kiba and the some of the guys were starring at ren. Okay introduce your selfs I'm inuzuka Kiba Arf arf akumaru barked at kiba oh and this my dog Akumaru. I enjoy training and spending time with my sister oh and fair warning don't touch my sister unless you want broken bones. Ren stepped forward I'm Inuzuka Renna you can call me Ren and this is my Dog Botan I am the youngest between me and my brother I also enjoy training spending time with my brother and I enjoy doing art. Then she glared at the girls who where fan Girling over her brother Fair warning to you fan girls Stay away from my brother or else she finished. Okay any questions for them kakashi asked. A Girl raised her hand yes Karin Kakashi said what are those red things on your cheeks Ren face palmed "they are fangs there symbols of our clan" kiba explained. Naruto raised his and kiba nodded at him yes Why do you have dogs with you Ren spoke up "there our partners they fight along side us in battle." She said. "not only that there our best friends" kiba added anything else kiba asked nobody raised there hands. Okay then Kakashi said him you two can go sit on the other side of Choji um he is the one eating the chips. The twins nodded and went to sit down. You guys can do what ever you want while I uh grade some papers kakashi said as he sat a his desk. "Yeah right you just want to read your porn you pervert" naruto yelled causing Ren and Kiba to look at him with a WTF look on there face. Ino looked at them "oh kakashi sensei normally reads some kind of porn book during home room" she said the twins nodded. "Naruto Do Not call me that would you rather me give you work to do" kakashi said with a glare. Naruto sat down and shut up as azuki laughed at her brother. I'm Ino Yamanaka this is my boyfriend Choji Akimichi choji waved at the twins. The rest of the group introduced themselves. Ren hitting it off with Neji Choji and Ino and kiba getting along well with Hinata Shino and Naruto. Both twins getting along with Shikamaru Sasuke Sakura and Azuki. "so what is your guys next class" naruto asked "Um I have Shop Arts* with Deidara" Ren said "I have Gym with Guy" Kiba said "well kiba can follow most of us but shop arts I'm not sure about" naruto said. "umm Oh I know hey Sai come here" ino called a boy who looked similar to sasuke looked up and came over "yes" he asked "you have shop arts right?" Ino asked "Yes I do why?" said asked do you think you can take Ren to class with you none of us have it" Ino explained He looked at me "Of course" he said "As long as her ninken doesn't attack me" he said jokingly. "Oh don't worry botan won't attack unless I tell her to" Ren said. She said as the bell rang I will go get my stuff then we will get to class Sai said Ren nodded "okay have fun in Gym Aniki" Ren said as she followed Sai. "Have Fun in shop arts anego" kiba called over his shoulder. "You two seem close" Sai observed "We are" Ren Said arf arf Botan barked in agreement "well here we are wait here I'll tell sensei your here" Sai said walking into the classroom room Ren nodded and leaned against the wall closing her eyes waiting to be called into the class.

Me: Phew I'm done with this chapter it took me awhile I am accepting oc's I am looking for at lest two more so I can build Ren's team so please submit your oc if you would like if you do please give me there name age and personality and a little bit of there history if you can. this is my first naruto fic so please don't start bashing me and I apologize for any possible spelling and grammar errors I am also having a poll to determine who gets paired with Ren so please check that out. oh and kankuro Gara and Tamari will appear in the next chapter.

* shop arts is a class i have in my school in that class the do a lot of wood work ans stuff along with regular art stuff

read and review please. bye bye Cathrine out


End file.
